Le Harcelement
by Elobouki
Summary: Hermione Granger n'en est pas une, et ses amis le prenne mal... Délaissé, elle se fera Harcelé moralement, et physiquement par ses "anciens" meilleurs amis... ONE SHOT.


Le Arcelement

_Bonjours ou bonsoirs, peu importe. Je m'appelle Hermione. Je suis en ce moment même à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. J'était chez les Griffondors. Oui, j'était. Car maintenant je suis a Serpentard. Comment cela ce fait ? Et bien figurez-vous que finalement je ne suis pas une "sang-de-bourbe" comme certain me nommé, mais je suis une sang pur. J'ai apprit au début de l'été que j'avais était adopté par les Granger lorsque mes parent biologique n'ont eu d'autre choix que de me laisser à des moldus à cause de Voldemort qui menacer de me tuer s'ils ne le faisaient pas. Car mes parent sont d'anciens mangemorts, qui ont rejoins l'Ordres, il y à quelques années de cela. Je ne m'appelle donc plus Hermione Granger, mais Hermione Zabini. Oui je suis bien la soeur jumelle de Blaise Zabini. J'avoue qu'au début, nous nous entendions pas du tout. Mais au fur et a mesure, nous nous sommes rapprocher, et maintenant nous nous protégeons mutuellement. Un truc de jumeaux je suppose. Enfin bref, tout sa pour en venir au fait que depuis que je suis une Zabini, tout c'est écrouler autour de moi : mes meilleurs amis ne me parle plus, me déteste, m'insulte. J'avais cru qu'ils comprendraient que j'était toujours la même personne, que seul le nom changerait. Mais rien y fit. Alors qu'un soir j'était avec mon frère et son stupide meilleur amis Drago Malfoy - qui d'ailleurs me détesté toujours autant - installé sur les sofas de chez nous, Blaise vit que je n'était pas bien, que j'appréhendais la rentré a Poudlard, par rapport à mes amis, et les autres Griffondor..._

- Hermy, pourquoi ne demande tu pas de changer de maison ?  
>- Et pour allé dans laquelle Blaise ? Où que j'aille je me sentirais mal...<br>- Et bien pourquoi ne viendrai tu pas a Serpentard ? Avec nous ?

_Au moment où il avait prononcé ces mots, Malfoy était entrain de boire et sa réaction me fit sourire, car il s'étouffa._

- QUOI ? Non mais tes malades ! Blaise !  
>- Dray ? Je ne t'ai pas demander t'on avis que je sache, c'est a Hermione que j'ai poser la question.<br>- Mais ...  
>- DRAGO ! Alors Hermy ? qu'es que t'en dit ?<br>- Pourquoi pas, sa sera peut être déjà mieux que d'être avec eux...  
>- Parfait ! Alors j'envois de ce pas un message a McGo' !<p>

_Plus tard je comprit que ce que j'avais fait, m'aurait aider. Dans un sens. Car oui bien sûr j'ai était accepté a Serpentard, mais un jour après la rentré, un jour où j'était seule, je passais à côté d'un groupe d'élève de Gryffondor, où il y avait également quelques Serdaigle._

- Zabini t'es moche !  
>- Zabini tu pu !<p>

_Je me retournais alors pour voir si c'était bien à moi ou mon frère que l'on parlé, mais derrière moi, il n'y avait personne._

- Oui c'est bien de toi qu'on parle Zabini !

_Je ne savait pas pourquoi, mais j'était parti en baissant la tête. A partir de ce moment là, ma vie avait vraiment complètement dégringolé. Durant des mois et des mois durant je me prenais des insultes de se genre a longueur de temps. En cours, pendant les repas, tout le temps. Bizarrement je ne répondait jamais. Lorsque Malfoy m'insulté, j'avais toujours eu la force de répondre, alors pourquoi je ne le faisait pas avec mes anciens amis ? Blaise s'inquiétais pour moi. Il me défendait souvent au début, jusqu'à que je lui dise d'arrêté, car cela ne servait à rien. Quant a Malfoy, lui ne disait jamais rien, ne m'adressait pas la parole depuis les insultes à répétition. Il les regardaient juste bizarrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. __  
><em>_  
><em>_Nous n'étions qu'à 4 mois de nos ASPIC, et les insultes ne cessait que d'augmenter. Je voulait partir, partir loin, loin de ce monde qui était, pour moi un vrai enfer ! La seule personne sur qui j'ai toujours pu compté, c'était Ginny car il y a quelques mois de cela, elle était venu me voir pour s'excuser. Et nous étions redevenu amie. Mais en ce jour du 24 Janvier, je voulais mourir..._

_J'était assise tranquillement dehors, près du lac non loin d'un vieux chêne, en compagnie de Blaise, Malfoy et les autres serpentard. J'avais mis mes écouteur et me laisser bercer par la musique, et tandis que je fermais les yeux quelques instant, j'entendit beaucoup de remue ménage. J'ouvrit alors, l'un après l'autre, mes yeux. C'était Ginny._

- Hermy' tu peut venir s'il te plaît ? Je voudrai te parler...

_Je me levis et la rejoignis près du vieux chêne. Bizarrement elle souriait. Mais qu'es qui la faisait sourire ? Soudain je vis tout les 7ème années des autres maisons qui souriaient. Je ne comprit pas tout de suite se qu'il se passait. Je venait de me faire attrapé par six élèves qui essayaient de m'attaché a l'arbre. Essayaient ? Oui, je me suis débattu comme je ne l'avais jamais certainement fais. Je leurs m'était des coups de pieds dans les tibias, ainsi que des coup de coude, mais rien ni fit... Il avait fallu en plus de tout cela que je me fasse une entorse à la cheville. Soudain ils me lâchèrent et partirent je ne sais où. Blaise était là et grasse a un couteau qu'il avait sur lui il me détacha. __  
><em>  
>- Sa va Mione ?<p>

_Je ne répondit pas et reparti en direction de là où nous étions au départ. Malfoy n'avait pas bouger. Il avait simplement tourné la tête en notre direction. Je me rassit par terre comme si de rien n'était. Mais au fond de moi j'était très angoissé, j'avais le coeur qui battais encore a cent à l'heure. J'était aussi certainement énervé contre Ginny, comment avait-elle pu me faire ça ? D'ailleur en parlant de celle-ci, elle revint vers moi et se mit a mes côtés. Et elle me demanda si sa allé._

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Qu'es que tu fait ici ?

- Je pu c'est ça ? alors dégage je ne voudrais pas te donner ma mauvaise odeur !

_Malfoy et Blaise avait tourné la tête et nous regarder. Ginny souriait. Mais que ce passait-il dans sa tête ? Nous restions là sans parler pendant 10 à 15 bonne minutes quant je vis Ginny ce levait un peu et me balancer du déodorant en pleine figure. Tandis que je me repliais sur moi même, quelqu'un me jeta une poudre blanche, a l'odeur ce ne pouvait être que de la lessive. Ensuite je ressus quelque chose de très gluant. Du shampoing et du produit vaisselle. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ils me faisait atrocement mal. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de les ré-ouvrir quant même. Je les voyaient. Ils se marrait tous devant moi. Je me levai alors prise de colère et me leva. Je m'avançais vers et en leurs lançant a chacun des regards noirs, cela avait le don de les faire rires encore plus. Je me retourna et prit mes affaires, la tête haute et parti vers le château. Même si, j'avais des larmes qui coulaient abondamment. Je descendis à la salle commune des Serpentard pour me laver de toute les connerie qu'ils m'avait balançaient. Quant je me mis sous la douche bouillante, je me frottais le visage et restais avec les mains sur le visage, m'effondrant complètement en pleurant._

_Une bonne heure plus tard, je sorti enfin du dortoir des filles et descendit pour rejoindre mon cours. Quand je suis rentré, j'entendit quelqu'un dire : " Voyais le bon côté des choses, si elle se suicide, on aura tous nos examens dans la poche !" . Je me stoppais directe, tous le monde riais appart quelques Serpentard. Puis soudain, silence. Je parti m'asseoir, sans un regard pour ceux qui me méprisait, et je faisait semblant que tout allé bien. A la fin de cette journée, j'était rentré chez moi._

_Douze jours plus tard, je suis revenu. Mais pendant tous ce temps, je n'avais pas sourit, je n'arrivais plus à parler. Ma seule pensé : me suicidé. Je n'avais pas pu bouger de toute la semaine passé chez moi. J'avais le dos bloqué. Mes yeux me faisais atrocement mal, ils étaient rouge, dû aux produits que j'avais reçu. J'avais des hématomes sur tout le corps._

_Le jours de mon retour, tous le monde m'ignorai. Ne me parlais. Appart Blaise. Je me sentait mal, très mal, je n'arrivais pas à suivre en cours, les professeurs parlaient, enseignaient, mais rien ne voulait rentrer dans ma tête, j'étais comme vide. _

_Dans l'après-midi alors que j'étais seule, à me reposer sous un arbre du parc, les yeux clos, à profiter du soleil, j'entendis des pas venir vers moi, et une voix que je ne reconnaissait que trop. Ginny. Je faisaits comme si de rien n'étais, comme si je dormais paisiblement. Et là je l'entendis m'insulté sans gène. J'étais en colère. Je voulais l'étripé, la mettre au sol. La tuer. Et pourtant je ne bougeais pas. Je resté là, sans bougé. _

_Plus tard, j'avais dit à Blaise ce que j'avais entendu, et mon ressentit. Sans que je le sache, il était allé voir Dumbledore, et lui avait tout raconté, et le directeur convoqua Ginny. Après son entrevu avec le directeur elle vint me voir toute souriante, pendant que j'étais avec Drago et Blaise dans la grande salle. _

- Hermione il faut qu'on parle. dit-elle assez... gentiment ?

- Non, je ne veux pas te parler.

Je me levais et parti. Mais elle me retenu par le bras. Et elle me dit férocement :

- J'ai dit que qu'il fallait que l'on parle, alors on va parler !

- Et moi je t'ai dis NON ! Lâche moi !

_Je la poussais alors assez violemment pour qu'elle me lâche. Et je parti, mais celle-ci me courait après et hurlé tel une hystérique. J'en avais assez de tous ça, il fallait que je lui dise stop. Que c'était fini, que je ne la laisserai plus me contrôlé, m'approché ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Alors juste à l'entré de la salle, je me suis arrêté et j'ai poser mes affaires. Je me suis retourné alors vivement, prise d'une rage folle, et je me dirigeait vers elle, vers Ginny. Arrivait à sa hauteur on se mit à hurler. Et soudain, quand je l'entendis m'insulté, je ne pu m'empêcher de lever mon poing et de lui mettre en pleine figure. Malheureusement pour moi, je l'avais manqué. Ginny leva son poing à son tour, mais je ne l'avais remarqué que trop tard et j'allais me le recevoir en pleine face. Je fermé les yeux, puis rien, rien ne m'étais arrivé je rouvris les yeux et vis un jeune blond devant moi. Drago. J'étais choqué. Il se retourna un peu et je vis qu'il tenait fermement le poignée de Ginny qui avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir. Il l'a lâcha et lui mis une énorme gifle._

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de la touché, de lui parlé ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Car cette fois je suis gentil, mais la prochaine fois tu peux être sûr que tu ne t'en remettra pas.

_Je n'en pouvais plus. Je parti en courant de la grande salle. Je me dirigeai vers un endroit où j'allais pendant l'année, quand je n'allais vraiment pas bien. La tour d'astronomie. Arrivé là je versé toute les larmes de mon corps. Je voulais mourir, en finir avec cette vie qui me tourmenté. Lorsque soudain j'entendit quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournais alors vivement et vis Drago._

- Laisse moi tranquille.

- Pour que tu fasse quelque chose qui pourrait être fatale ? Pas question !

- Qu'es qui te dit que je sauterai du haut de cette tour ?

- Parce que je te connais maintenant Hermione !

- Ah oui ? Et comment tu peux me connaitre ! Tu ne m'a jamais adressé la parole ! Et pourquoi tu m'a éviter un poing dans la tronche ? Pourquoi tu m'a protéger lorsque Ginny allait me mettre son poing ? REPOND MOI !

- Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle te touche comme ils ont fait il y à douze jours de ça.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas supporté ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Et je n'ai rien fait ! Je suis resté là sans bougé ! Et je m'en veux ! Je ne veux plus que personne te touche de cette façon !

- Oh mais j'y croit pas ! Tu te prend pour mon frère peut-être ?

- NON ! JE ME PREND POUR QUELQU'UN QUI T'AIME !

- Quoi ?

- Oubli ce que je viens de dire...

- Non, je ne peu pas oublié ce que tu viens de dire! Tu m'a dit que tu m'aimé !

- Oui bon ok, c'est vrai ! T'es contente !

- C'est vrai 'Mione.

_Je vis Blaise arrivait._

- Dray' dit moi, tu as choisi le bon moment pour lui annoncé !

- Tais toi Blaise ! C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça !

- Bon voila 'Mione, Dray' est amoureux de toi depuis pas mal de temps, il n'osait pas te l'avouer de peur que tu le rejettes, a cause des insultes qu'il te disait avant qu'il ne sache que tu étais une Zabini. Il se sentait frustré de ne rien faire quand ils te disaient ces choses affreuse, il voulait faire quelque chose, mais de peur que tu le prenne mal, il n'a rien fait comme moi. Et je t'assure que c'est vrai qu'il t'aime ! Combien de fois il m'a raconté ses rêves, ceux qu'il faisais sur toi, et à chaque fois j'avais droit a tous les détails. D'ailleurs une fois il m'a raconté qu'il vous voyais l'un contre...

- BLAISE ! Je crois que c'est bon ! Elle à comprit !

_Et la je me mis a rire, ce qui étonna les deux autres. Et quand je vis leurs tête je ris encore plus, me tenant les cotte tellement je n'en pouvais plus. Puis après moi, ils rirent aussi._

_Quelques semaines plus tard, plus personnes ne m'insulté, ne m'embêté. Et j'était avec Drago. Je me senti revivre a nouveau avec lui et Blaise. Je ne vis plus dans cet enfer._

____Voici mon premier ONE SHOT les amis :) J'espère qu'ils vous aura plût !____

_EloW'_


End file.
